


喜歡你

by JWY97



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWY97/pseuds/JWY97





	喜歡你

剛結束分化的張員瑛一邊慶幸著還好同宿舍的成員們都回家了

一邊想著到底要如何才能壓制住體內的那股燥熱

牛奶的香甜味充斥著宿舍的每個角落

張員瑛在心裡吐槽”我的信息素竟然是奶味的…一點都不酷!”

下腹的灼熱感及脹得發疼的性器 都在提醒著張員瑛攻略Omega的慾望

張員瑛有個秘密藏在心裡很久了 就是她從出道前就暗戀著權恩妃

所以當她知道權恩妃是Omega的時候 每天都在祈禱自己一定要分化成Alpha

張員瑛低頭看向自己撐起的褲襠 腦海竟閃過權恩妃溫柔的笑臉

也許是因為剛分化所以格外的敏感 一想到權恩妃性器竟然明顯的又脹大一些

此時張員瑛想起權恩妃上次放在客廳忘了帶走的衣服 連忙把衣服放到自己床上

張員瑛趴在床上把臉埋在衣服裡聞著屬於權恩妃的味道

雙手顫顫巍巍解開褲頭 脫下褲子後硬挺已久的性器彈了出來

張員瑛站在床邊握住了自己腫脹的腺體 燙手的溫度讓她有些難為情

做了一次深呼吸 張員瑛便開始前後套弄逐漸腫大的腺體

當她閉上眼睛 出現在眼前的是權恩妃的各種樣子

生氣的時候 撒嬌的時候 認真的時候 溫柔的時候

不管怎樣在她眼裡 權恩妃的一切總是特別美好

套弄得速度越來越快 張員瑛忍不住發出細碎的呻吟 

臉頰開始發燙耳尖的熾熱都在暗示 張員瑛即將到達情慾的頂端

就在這時 手機鈴聲響起 還是張員瑛給權恩妃設定的專屬鈴聲

張員瑛忍住了噴湧的慾望 接起了權恩妃的視訊電話

“員瑛吶~在做什麼呢?”

聽見了權恩妃的聲音 張員瑛發現自己的性器竟然興奮的彈跳了一下

忍住情緒裝作淡定”姐…姐…我在…房間裡休息”

就算張員瑛假裝得再好 身為隊長且心思細膩的權恩妃還是察覺到了她的異狀 

權恩妃擔心的問”員瑛,你是不是不舒服?臉好紅,聲音聽起來也好喘….”

張員瑛憋得難受只想趕快掛電話 草草的交代了一聲”我有事要忙!姐姐再見!”

被掛上電話的權恩妃很茫然 張員瑛以前可從來沒掛過她電話 

權恩妃愣愣的放下手機 心想”這孩子到底怎麼了?是不是不舒服不想讓我擔心”

這種念頭促使著權恩妃決定拿著備用鑰匙去確認一下張員瑛是否沒事

看了一眼放在架上的抑制劑 但思來想去當務之急還是去看張員瑛

權恩妃喃喃自語道“雖然接近發情期…但應該不會怎樣吧?”

掛上電話後的張員瑛 心中的慾火又燒得更猛烈了

不只加快套弄性器的速度 腰肢也不斷的往前頂弄 嘴裡還不停的唸著權恩妃的名字

終於 張員瑛將慾望噴湧而出 理智也逐漸恢復

看見權恩妃沾上自己體液的衣服 張員瑛覺得大事不妙得趕緊拿去洗

褲子都忘了穿就要拿衣服去洗 拿起衣服的瞬間房裡飄進了一股玫瑰花香

張員瑛沒有多想 但她忘了權恩妃的信息素就是玫瑰花香

張員瑛現在只想要趕緊把衣服洗乾淨 不然被姐姐知道自己對著她的衣服自慰 

她肯定會覺得自己是個變態 然後就不喜歡自己了

一打開房門 卻看見面帶潮紅眼睛充滿著霧氣的權恩妃癱軟的跪坐在地

權恩妃先是看了一眼張員瑛驚恐的表情 眼神往下移動害羞的撇過頭

嘴裡似乎還碎念著什麼”那種東西也跟身高成正比嗎?明明就還是個孩子”

張員瑛才想起自己沒穿褲子 套上了棉褲之後連忙把跪坐在地上的權恩妃扶起

靠在張員瑛懷裡的同時 權恩妃感覺腰際被什麼硬物給抵住了

抬頭看著張員瑛不自然的咬著下唇 小心翼翼地抱著自己卻又忍不住起了反應

權恩妃把張員瑛推倒在沙發上 作勢要往她身上壓”員瑛是得多喜歡我呢?”

手也輕輕的撫上張員瑛的大腿 指著年下鼓起的褲襠”我一靠近~就這樣了”

張員瑛紅著臉想用手擋住權恩妃的動作”姐姐…不要這樣!我會忍不住的…”

權恩妃笑了 跨坐在張員瑛腿上”張員瑛,你是不是真的很膽小?到了這個地步還不說?”

感覺權恩妃有意無意的蹭著自己勃發的性器 下腹的燃起一股熱流

張員瑛抱住權恩妃 在她白皙的脖頸狠狠的咬了一口”姐姐,你真壞!早就知道我喜歡你了對吧?既然這樣的話,現在開始姐姐就是我女朋友囉~”

權恩妃吃痛的推開張員瑛的頭”痛…那我也跟你說,就算你是Beta甚至是Omega,我也喜歡你,誰讓你是我最愛的張員瑛”

張員瑛差點沒被感動哭 暗戀已久的姐姐竟然也喜歡自己 下身的腺體似乎又開始躁動了

眼看權恩妃正要使力從自己身上下去 張員瑛再次釋放了信息素

權恩妃又軟了腳坐回張員瑛腿上”你…怎麼還那麼有精神?”

張員瑛橫抱起權恩妃往房間走”誰叫你剛剛又點火!不管!你要安撫我!”

輕輕把權恩妃放到床上 低頭吻了上去 先是探出了小舌舔了舔年上的上唇

慢慢伸進口腔 找到了另一個柔軟 輕柔的吸吮著

撐起身體 看著有些難耐抓緊窗單的權恩妃 張員瑛在她耳邊喘著氣”緊張嗎?姐姐”

權恩妃感覺到自己下身起了反應 夾緊了雙腿”這種時候…不要叫…姐姐”

張員瑛輕笑 繼續舔著權恩妃的耳廓還時不時就往耳朵吹氣

炙熱的氣息灑落在耳邊及脖頸的腺體上 權恩妃不自覺地收緊下腹

張員瑛壞心眼的調戲起權恩妃”恩妃,說你要我~不然就停下來了”

權恩妃皺起眉頭 深陷情慾之中哪能說停就停 但顯然張員瑛就是要欺負她

權恩妃才不要順著張員瑛 抬起自己的右手往自己下身探去

張員瑛一把抓住權恩妃的雙手 禁錮在頭頂 “寧願自己解決都不求我?”

權恩妃掙扎了幾下”誰...讓你…這時候…都想著要…欺負我”

張員瑛看著權恩妃委屈的表情 眼神裡染上了霧氣 臉頰因情慾變得粉紅

寬大的上衣也因為剛才的拉扯露出了整著左肩及鎖骨

張員瑛粗魯的脫去權恩妃的衣服 一邊啃咬著鎖骨留下了屬於自己的印記

一邊解開了內衣 右手包住了權恩妃的飽滿 左手安撫性的摸著臉頰

張員瑛伸出舌頭舔弄著飽滿上的蓓蕾 用靈活的舌尖逗弄著蓓蕾

甚至會用力的吸吮而發出聲音 張員瑛開心的看著權恩妃飽滿的頂端

因為她的舔弄而輕顫 權恩妃羞恥的想避開張員瑛在自己胸前的攻略

但聰明的年下卻抬起年上的背部 使年上的閃躲更利於自己進攻

“嗯…”權恩妃咬住下唇 忍住不發出聲音 眼睛也泛起了淚光

張員瑛也不知道怎麼了 看見這樣的權恩妃 她更想欺負她了

伸手用力的搓揉另一邊的飽滿”恩妃啊…真的好喜歡你”

年下輕輕的掰開年上夾緊的雙腿 硬是把自己的右腿卡在了中間

膝蓋也抵著權恩妃的私密處磨蹭著 這下可把權恩妃刺激得發情了

感覺到身下的人兒體溫明顯升高 張員瑛脫下權恩妃的短褲

底褲中間明顯的深色 讓張員瑛揚起嘴角”被我弄得提早發情了嗎?我會讓你舒服的”

權恩妃抬起手臂擋住了自己的眼睛”討厭鬼!閉嘴!”

張員瑛隔著底褲撫摸著權恩妃的私密地帶 拇指按壓著凸起的地方

聽見了年上的嬌喘聲 張員瑛放肆的從底褲一側伸進手指

撥弄著私密帶的凸起 試探的輕碰濕潤的軟肉

權恩妃沒忍住聲音”嗯….啊…員瑛” 張員瑛吻了吻權恩妃變得紅腫的嘴唇

勾住底褲的邊緣拉下權恩妃最後的防線 張員瑛趴在權恩妃兩腿間

看著被露水打濕的花園 張員瑛伸手撥開兩邊的花瓣 使力擠壓

花瓣輕微的顫動著 嫩穴總算露出了細窄的穴口 

“不要看…”頭頂傳來權恩妃的聲音 此時的年上閉著眼睛覺得這個姿勢太過羞恥

張員瑛無視權恩妃的請求 伸出舌頭舔弄著穴口的凸起

年上緊張的想合上雙腿”嗚…員瑛..那裡髒” 似是要懲罰權恩妃的不配合

禁錮住掙扎的雙腿後 開始撕咬著已經充血的凸起

甚至將舌頭探入權恩妃的幽密 舌頭粗糙的表面讓年上受了極大的刺激

軟肉也因為異物的侵入開始擠壓 初嘗情慾柔嫩處竟被年下戀人如此舔弄

張員瑛偷偷的加快了舔舐的速度 權恩妃的呻吟也越來越大聲

“員瑛…員瑛….慢…慢點” 張員瑛再次無視權恩菲的懇求

幾次啃咬與舌頭的舔舐、進出 權恩妃不再矜持驚呼出聲

張員瑛吞下花園裡流出的愛液 看著喘著粗氣的權恩妃”還沒結束呢~”

權恩妃震驚了 但張員瑛的壞笑卻又讓她無法抗拒

當張員瑛的中指抵住穴口時 還在上一波餘韻的權恩妃又再次陷入慾望之中

指尖才剛進入 就被幽密的內壁的軟肉死死吸住”恩妃原來那麼想要我?”

要不是權恩妃沒了力氣 不然肯定會抬腿往張員瑛身上踹一腳

幽密的收縮使得手指的進出更加艱難 張員瑛只好退出一些小幅度的抽插著

等幽密適應了手指的存在 張員瑛便往更深處戳弄

甚至是在裡頭刮搔著內壁 權恩妃雙腿勾張員瑛的腰”嗯…啊…員瑛…太深了”

張員瑛落下吻在權恩妃額上”姐姐,把自己交給我,放鬆”

往更深處探索的張員瑛 探到了其中的薄膜 手指往前一探

權恩妃反射性的夾緊雙腿 還弄痛了張員瑛 再次掰開年上的雙腿

手指先是深入淺出的緩慢抽插 但在權恩妃習慣了這種速度之後

張員瑛突然加速抽插 最後用力的頂破了薄膜 權恩妃連呻吟都高了起來

看了一眼落在床單上的鮮紅 張員瑛吻去權恩妃因高潮而流下的生理性的淚水

張員瑛額頭蹭著權恩妃的脖頸“弄痛你了嗎?”

權恩妃搖頭伸手捏住張員瑛的鼻子”這是正常的生理反應~我沒事”

張員瑛又開始舔吻起權恩妃的鎖骨”姐姐…員瑛下面好痛”

確實剛剛的張員瑛一心只想著滿足發情期的權恩妃 忘記自己也是還在敏感期剛分化的Alpha

張員瑛脫下褲子 性器就在權恩妃眼前彈跳而出 此時權恩妃心想”完了…下不了床了”

張員瑛傾身壓上權恩妃 也許是因為緊張 性器總是對不上穴口 年下都快把自己氣哭了

這時權恩妃紅著臉伸手扶住張員瑛的粗大抵在自己下身 即使只是觸碰張員瑛滿足的輕嘆了一聲

張員瑛挺入之後 權恩妃覺得自己的身體被貫穿了 年下的粗大節奏緊湊的抽插

比手指更容易頂弄到深處 熾熱的觸感無非也在刺激權恩妃的神經

沒多久張員瑛感覺到年上幽密裡的軟肉猛的縮緊擠壓 

突然權恩妃弓起身子 隨即性器頂端被一股熱流沖刷著

張員瑛難耐的忍住噴發的衝動 喘著粗氣問”寶貝…我才剛進來…你怎麼就…”

想到年下的性器還在自己體內 權恩妃羞紅了臉”我..不知…道”

忍過了性器頂端被熱流的刺激 張員瑛的粗大也在年上體內越發腫脹

權恩妃扭動身子想緩解不適”員瑛…好脹…嗯…” 呻吟再次響起

張員瑛挺起腰肢 努力的撞擊花園的深處 一次比一次深入的撞擊

抽插速度也逐漸加快 反覆幾次 權恩妃覺得自己要散架了

“員瑛…啊…嗯…我不行了…停下來好不好?”

權恩妃被操弄得止不住顫抖 年下激烈的進出 把她的意識都帶走了

聽見張員瑛時不時因為快感來襲而發出低吟 權恩妃覺得她在不脫身就要暈過去了

每當張員瑛發現權恩妃似乎把身體往後時 便會扣住年上的大腿拉回自己的胯間

察覺到年上想脫身 張員瑛壞心眼的頂弄著權恩妃的敏感 

明明已經頂到了敏感點 卻還硬生生的往更深處戳去 舒服得權恩妃連呻吟都變得高亢還染上了一絲哭腔

粗大的性器不斷的摩擦幽密裡的軟肉 還毫無章法的在裡頭攪動

權恩妃抬腿夾住張員瑛的腰 藉著支撐弓起身體”慢點...停下來…”

權恩妃的呻吟變得急促 聲音也越來越大“嗯哈…啊…員瑛…要我”

張員瑛再次感受到了內壁的強力收縮 抽插也更用力

權恩妃只能抓緊身下的床單 試圖減緩身體開始痙孿的感覺

突然熱潮從性器頂端噴湧 填滿了權恩妃的幽密 滾燙的液體使年上尖叫出聲

權恩妃情難的縮著下體 張員瑛的性器一次一次的射出在權恩妃體內 

兩人的連接處也溢出了一些液體 權恩妃因為痙孿只能僵直身子

張員瑛放鬆後整個重量壓在權恩妃身上 頭埋在年上脖頸處”恩妃,我愛你”

權恩妃的聲音變得有些沙啞 艱難的抬手拍了拍張員瑛的頭”我也愛你”

\----------完-------------


End file.
